The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buxus plant, commercially produced as an ornamental shrub, botanically known as Buxus microphylla var. koreana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Eseles’ .
The new Buxus plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Buxus microphylla var. koreana ‘Winter Gem’, not patented. The new Buxus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of ‘Winter Gem’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Muskegon, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buxus plant by hardwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since December, 1990, has shown that the unique features of this new Buxus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.